Forged in Fire
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: A follow up to Flight. Warren continues his quest to reveal his new power to his loved ones and how they contributed to it. Next are Zach, Magenta and Ethan, who became his friends even after he almost attacked them. But they have something to tell him


**Forged In Fire**

I sit up here on top of Maxton's Coffee Shop, looking out over the city. Though it's far from the tallest building, the view is just fine for now.

I'm not up here to look at the scenery anyway. I'm up here to think, to plan what I'm going to say to my friends when they show up. To share with them the joy they have brought into my life…to apologize for my almost ending theirs.

I get sick to my stomach as I think back to that day. I had gone berserk and was trying to get Will in the cafeteria. I remember hurling fireballs like a demon at anything and everything that got in my way. I had Will trapped under a table and was about to finish him off when they stepped in.

I didn't really know who they were. All I saw were four kids stupid enough to try to defend Will and get in my way. I didn't know if they were powerful enough to withstand my fire or fast enough to get out of my way, but I was ready to blast them anyway. I didn't care.

God, was I such a monster?

Not long after that I ran into Layla again. She didn't hold a grudge…something people like our parents and other supers do all the time. I had nursed a deep hatred for Will's dad for years, and transferred it to him. But her…she accepted the half-hearted apology I offered as if I had only stolen her dessert instead of nearly killing her and the others.

I smile at the thought of them. I remember Layla trying to get me to help her make Will jealous, so she actually sat with me in the very cafeteria I had half-destroyed like we had done it for years. I was still in shock when Magenta joined us. I tried to scare her and she just rolled her eyes at me like I was an annoying little brother and kept on talking to Layla. I then found myself trapped between Ethan, who thought it was cool to sit with me and felt "dangerous", and Zach who tried his own tough guy act and was still a spazz.

That was the beginning of the end. Soon I couldn't go anywhere without at least one of them wanting to hang out or do something with me. Ethan somehow found out about my bad grades and offered to help me with my homework. I tried to blow him off at first, but he finally wore me down. Within a couple of weeks my grades had improved. Magenta was always pestering me about music…as if I knew anything about the goth stuff she was always talking about. And Zach…he was such a spazz.

I see them coming down the street, heading this way. Even if he didn't glow in the dark like a black light poster I'd recognize Zach's walk anywhere. No wonder he never gets high marks in Mr. Chameleon's disguise class. I see Magenta and Ethan are with him, all three talking excitedly about something. I doubt it's because I invited them up here.

I see them coming up the fire escape, and realize I still have no idea what to say. How could I…it's not something I say every day to every one. The first and only ones so far have been Dad and Mom, but now…I've barely known these guys a few months, but they've been the closest friends I've had my entire life, and if it hadn't been for them I doubt I'd be able to do what I can now.

No, they are my friends. I will do this.

Zach is the first one on the roof, giving off a glow like a flashlight and providing light for Magenta and Ethan as they also scramble up. I sit quietly and look at them a moment before I speak.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Warren," all three answer as they come over to join me.

"So, what's the sitch dude," says Zach, "we stakin' out some big time bad guys plannin' somethin'? I heard from my dad that One Man Gang had been spotted around town and news was somebody was tryin' to put together a new Trinity of Terror."

"I doubt he called us up here because of those losers," snorted Magenta, "even I could take the Gang. Shouldn't he be retired by now?"

"Not necessarily," said Ethan, "he may not be as tough as he once was, but I think he could give us a hard time…except for Warren here."

Ethan grinned at me like he always did. A lot of people thought he was a little butt-kisser, but I came to realize that he's actually a fan boy living out his dream. He really IS happy to meet all the other heroes. When we first became friends I noticed he had this big book of all the known heroes he carried in his backpack, and when he met one he'd put a note by the picture. There were a lot of blank pages in the back, and he said it was for future heroes. I snuck a look one day and learned two things; Ethan was a very talented artist who had drawn a picture of a buffed up Will in a costume he had designed with several possible codenames for him, and it was dated the day Will and I had won "Save the Citizen", beating the reigning champions Speed and Lash and ending their bullying. His considering Will a hero for that was no surprise. I turned the page and learned the second thing.

Ethan had drawn a picture of me that looked how I must have that day in the cafeteria; flames were engulfing my hands as I glared menacingly at the next page. Then I noticed Ethan had drawn himself standing behind me and I realized I was portrayed as a protector, not an attacker. He hadn't given me a fancy costume or a codename…his notes read, "none needed…already cool". It was also dated the day we had won.

That had been a shock to me. Nobody had ever thought of me as a hero in any sense of the word. My entire life I had been an object of pity, then fear as I had grew older and more powerful. Only a few of Mom's real friends had ever treated me decently, bringing

me gifts on my birthday and Christmas. By then I had let the pain about Dad eat into me and became more and more distant. My anger at the Commander had festered in me like a cancer until I only thought about some way to get back at him…maybe even attack him myself once I thought I was powerful enough.

Now here was this geeky kid who I had first scared so bad he had fainted and "melted" when I was about to attack him and the others now thinking of me as a hero. His hero. I still think it's funny that Speed and Lash, the two jerks who had started all that, were the ones who wanted to face me and Will, and they ended up being the ones that brought me and my friends together.

"So why did you call us up here, hothead," said Magenta, insisting on using the so-called codename Coach Boomer had given me because she knew I hated it, "and PLEASE don't let it be something lame like "Bulb Boy" here is hoping."

I find it harder and harder to keep a straight face with Magenta. She's such a wise-ass all the time, but it's never anything hurtful. She makes me think of what my own little sister would be like if I had one.

"No," I say, trying to stay serious, "nothing like that."

"That's okay dude," said Zach, "we've got something else to do first anyway."

That startled me. I thought I had something to say, but apparently they did as well.

"Here you go dude," said Zach as he handed me something. "Sorry we didn't get it to you last week like we wanted, but we couldn't get hold of you until you called us."

Last week? That was when I had visited Dad in Cold Storage to tell him about my now being able to fly. That was when….

My birthday. I then realized that they had given me a birthday present. The first one anyone had given me in a long time. I was unable to say anything, even thank you. I guess the look on my face said it all.

"Go ahead and open it," said Ethan, "it came from all of us."

I hesitate as I look at the large package. I already feel the fire in my heart building without thinking about it. This was so unexpected…I feel my love for these three growing, as well as my own shame about what I had nearly done to them.

"Hello, earth to Warren," said Magenta, waving her hand in front of my face, "let's do this before your NEXT birthday rolls around."

She helped snap me out of my mild trance, and I slowly tore the wrapping off the package, revealing a box marked as being from Van Clawson's, a very exclusive clothier here in town that caters to supers. They supply them with specially made clothes to match their powers such as stretching, shape changing, growing or shrinking.

I open the box and the smell of fresh leather wafts up into my nostrils. I reach in and lift out a brand new full-length black leather duster coat. I drop the box as I hold up the coat with both hands, my eyes wide in wonder.

"Hope it fits bro," grins Zach, "we didn't exactly have your measurements, so we had to go by the shape changer that works there as a model."

"Well, we'll never know until he tries it on," said Magenta.

"Yeah Warren, try it on," said Ethan, grinning like a jack o lantern.

I hand him the new coat while I remove the leather jacket I've worn for years.

"Oooo," said Magenta, noticing I'm wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, "somebody's been working out."

I flush a bit at that. I've never really had a girl seem to take interest in me, at least to the point of complimenting me in any way. Of course knowing Magenta she probably did say it to make me blush. Either way I don't mind.

I put the coat on. It fits perfectly.

"Now THAT," said Zach, "is absolutely smokin', bro."

"Actually it won't smoke at all," said Ethan, "it's completely fire proof."

"Duh," replied Magenta, "I think THAT would be obvious, Popsicle."

"Now you can be like "swoosh" a total dark avenger type bro," said Zach, flailing his arms around like he was wearing a cape.

I stand there totally dumbfounded. If I hadn't known what to say before, what could I possibly say now? This beautiful coat had to be expensive, more than I could afford with my part time job at the Paper Lantern, and especially with it being special made for me.

I can only stand there and feel the first tear start in the corner of my eye.

"Hey bro," said Zach, suddenly noticing how quiet I was, "are you okay? You DO like it right?"

"I think…" I whisper, "I think it's beautiful."

"Great," beams Ethan, "I knew you would."

"Thank you," I finally choke out, "thank you all for everything."

"No sweat dude," says Zach, "it's the least we could do for our friend on his b-day."

"No," I answer, "not just for this. For…something else you've given me."

"What's that?" asked Magenta.

"The power to do…this."

I close my eyes and release the fire within my heart completely, letting the love I have just experienced add to it and make it stronger. I thought I loved these three before, but this simple act has only made me realize how much I truly do.

"Warren?" I hear Ethan say, "Warren, what's happening? You're totally on fire!"

"Whoa, check it out," said Zach, "he's going totally inferno!"

"Then how come I don't feel any heat?" Magenta asks.

I hear the emotions in their voices. Ethan is worried. Zach is surprised but enjoying the show. Magenta is confused, but not scared. I feel myself becoming lighter than air as my feet leave the ground. In a moment I am floating ten feet above the rooftop, white flame dancing about me.

"Whoa…" says Zach, his eyes as big as plates, "you can FLY."

"Awesome," whispers Ethan, who isn't blinking at all despite the bright light I am giving off.

"All THAT from just a coat?" said Magenta, "I'd love to see what happens with a total make over."

I finally laugh. They don't realize that they have already made me over. Taken the angry, lonely soul I was and wore through the layers of bitterness and self-hatred with their sheer determination to be my friends, even after what I had almost done.

"No," I answer, "all this from you."

I then land, disperse the outer flames though they continue to burn in my heart and pour them out to my friends. I tell them what each one of them means to me.

Ethan, whose jubilant friendship and determination helped me to better myself.

Magenta, who showed me that it was okay to be liked for who I am.

Zach for being such a spazz. And treating me like we'd had known each other for years.

I hug each one of them as I speak with them, and none of them resist. Not that I would blame them if they did.

"I'm so sorry," I say, the burning tears flowing freely, "I almost…in the cafeteria…"

"Hey bro" says Zach, putting his arm across my shoulders, "it's okay. No harm, no foul."

"Yeah," replies Ethan as he removes his glasses to wipe his eyes. I notice he is wearing my old jacket like a badge of honor. He looks like he's drowning in it, but he can keep it. "You did scare me at first, but I know you wouldn't have really hurt us."

"How?" I ask, confused by what he said. I had been in a red haze of rage, building up my power for an explosion that possibly would have destroyed the entire cafeteria.

"Because you're not a bad guy," said Ethan as if it were a well-known fact, "you would have stopped yourself even if Will's power hadn't kicked in."

I don't know. I'd like to think that I would have…that the part of Mom in me would have made me realize what I was about to do was wrong. But I was so angry…years of pain and hate were boiling over and I didn't want to just punish Will…I wanted to punish everyone.

"Warren?"

Magenta brings me out of my dark thoughts again, and I realize she is holding my hand and looking into my eyes. I never noticed before how pretty they are. Not as beautiful as Layla's, but definitely worth looking into.

"Warren," she said again, and I noticed that is the first time she has actually called me by my name instead of "hothead", "barbecue boy" or some other silly nickname.

"Warren you DIDN'T hurt us. Sure you did a lot of property damage, but that's replaceable. There's a big difference between wrecking something and hurting someone, and I honestly don't think you have the heart…or maybe the lack of one…to do that. Otherwise Speed would have gotten a LOT worse that a three hundred degree suppository.

"Besides," she smiled slyly, "I noticed you were a lot more accurate with your fireballs fighting Speed and Lash than when you were attacking Will, and he moves a lot slower and had less room to maneuver."

I hadn't thought of that. Was that what happened? Was I subconsciously just trying to scare Will and not really hurt him? I just don't know. Maybe I never will.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Magenta smiled, "we're here NOW. We're friends NOW. And that's the way it's going to be."

I grab her and hug her again, lifting her completely off the ground.

"Whoa, easy big fella," she gasps, "I guess those muscles aren't just for show."

I put her down, smiling like an idiot.

"You are such a wise-ass," I say.

"Well, you're half right," she replies.

"Which half?"

"You take a guess, hot stuff," she says with a wink.

"Hey," says Zach, "how about showing us what those new powers of yours can REALLY do?"

"You got it…bro." I smile as I say it, and release the fire in my soul again.

My flames light up the entire rooftop and I quickly ascend before someone thinks the building is on fire. Once high enough I begin performing the aerial acrobatics I have been privately practicing just for this event, lighting up the night sky with trails of fireworks and burning designs floating in the air. It's so easy now, as I feel the love that empowers me will never run out.

I hear a strange sound and realize it is the tails of my new coat flapping out behind me in the wind. Just like the cape of a super hero.


End file.
